(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change delivery device in a coin sorting controller having a compact construction and capable of delivering change exactly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a change delivery mechanism, but this known mechanism projects largely in the width direction of a change enclosing cylinder, and therefore a large mounting space is required.